gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Andrew Mallace
LORD ANDREW IS THE NEW CZAR OF RUSSIA AFTER KING BENJAMIN! МайНовой Россииидти впереди процветать. Да здравствуетцарьЭндрюя! Captain Andrew. The one word that describes him is: Loyal. Until his death in late 1756, he was loyal to his friends, and most important, master, Lord Benjamin Macmorgan. An EITC fantasy legend, he ruled and met others famous EITC names such as Lord Jeremiah Garland, Lord Samuel RedBeard, Cad Bane (his apprentice), Admeral Qswas, Captain Leon, USMAN, John Gunhawk, and of course, Lord Benjamin Macmorgan himself. He was exiled out of the EITC when he threatened Leon to stop hunting pirates, and almost lost his life in a battle against them. He became pirate, helping as many as he good. But he had plans with Macmorgan: to one day return and rule with him. And that they did, for soon, the rules of the Co. Empire and United Empire,, were about to begin. CORSAIR COVENANT Captain Andrew was once a proud member of corsair covenant. When he was in corsair covenant he was good friends with Mark Cannonmalley and Ben Darcastle. But Andrew's loyalty was always with another. Staying true to a good friend, ally, and leader, Andrew left the guild, in hiding, and slid back to his position with Benjamin Macmorgan, welcomed back as family. THE CO. EMPIRE Captain Andrew was the most loyal and best known second in command there ever was. He joined the Co. as merely and ambassador for the Assassins, but then rose the ranks to Lord, and eventually, overtaking Usman and Lord John Gunhawk, joined Macmorgan at his right hand man. It was Andrew who eventually persuaded Macmorgan to destroy the Co., and create a new Empire, one with freedom, and not EITC, as he was slowly becmoing more a pirate. The United Empire was created in the name of freedom, religious right, ethcnicity and diversity. UNITED EMPIRE United Empire was Benjamin Macmorgans guild. Andrew was loyal second in command until the end. When Andrew was in United Empire he came across EITC and Pirates such as Poeman, Hector Dreadeaston, Cad Bane, Elizabeth Pondbellows, Rose Sunslipper, Captain Crashside, and Gold Craver. He loved his friends and family until his unforseen death on November 26th, 1756, when he was attacked by pirates of the Disney Guild, and life was terminated. THE GRAND ARMY Visit its page, @ The Grand Army, and learn of it's story. This was Andrew's first guild, and it's success was emense. It took down half of the infamous United Empire in weeks, before being cowardly dissabled by Benjamin. Please learn about its efforts, and how it contributed to what was to be the biggest EITC uprising the world as ever experienced. **A very little known fact about Captain Andrew was that he was Cad Bane's mentor in joining the EITC, and that Andrew's becoming a pirate may have effected Bane to resent pirates and traitors to the EITC all the more, possibly leading up to events such as the current and past civil wars within the EITC. When Andrew Met Cad, he was in the Grand Army, recruiting pirate forces. Exiled by Captain Leon, he had no choice but to leave the EITC... but was soon to return. UserBoxes: }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} } Category:Royalty Category:Fan Creations